Gideon vs. Mirage
As Gideon made it out, he saw the drawbridge being raised up. "Watch out, Gideon!" cried Tammy. Robespierre leapt across the gap, managed to make it across, and took off, running. Mirage climbed to the top of her highest tower and saw Gideon riding on Robespierre, leaving with Gadget, Tammy, and Foxglovd. "Hurry, hurry, Gideon!" called Gadget. Mirage started shooting purple lightning bolts from her scepter at the crimson cat. Gideon dodged them by rolling out of the way. Mirage cast another lightning bolt, and Gideon nearly missed it. Then Mirage raised her scepter in the air, and a ball of electricity started to form in her scepter. It grew bigger and bigger until she shot it at him. The thunder ball was like a homing missle as Gideon tried to avoid it. Then he dove under a rock arch and the ball impacts it, causing a bright explosion. Gideon and the female Rescue Rangers were now getting close to Prince Charming's castle. But Mirage was not finished yet. "A forest of thorns shall be his tomb. Born through the skies on a fog of doom. Now go with the curse and serve me well, Round Charming's castle cast my spell!" said Mirage, as she cast a dark cloud above her head and sent it over to Charming castle. When the storm cloud was all around the castle, parts of the clouds formed into razor-sharp thorns that grew extremely large. Gideon saw that his path was blocked by the thorns that dwelt within and had to stop before them. Mirage laughed evilly, thinking she had beaten him. But Gideon, being brave, entered the thorns. As he entered, the thorns tried to attack him as he dodged them. Gadget, Tammy, and Foxglove saw that he needed help and zapped the thorns. Gideon quickly tried to avoid the thorns by cutting them with his sword. One of the thorns appeared in front of Gideon, blocking his path. But Gideon cut the thorns with his sword. But soon, all of them appeared in front of him. But with the help of the three female Rescue Rangers, Gideon thrust his sword at them as the female Rescue Rangers zapped them. All were gone, and Gideon finally made it through the defeated thorns. Now he, Gadget, Tammy, Foxglove, and Robespierre were approaching Charming's castle. Mirage saw that and was extremely furious, knowing that her spell had failed! "No!" she shouted, "It cannot be!" Then she finally had enough as she turned into a spinning dark purple ball and made it to the castle in fast speed. Gideon was now about to enter the entrance of the castle, but the same ball flew in front of him in an explosion, and Mirage appeared, making Gideon and Robespierre come to a halt. "Oh no!" exclaimed Robespierre, "It's Mirage!" Mirage announced, "Now shall you deal with me, old prince, and all the powers of HELL!" With a flash of bright yellow thunder striking at her, and in a spinning tornado of vermilion fire, Mirage's body began to take shape into something. The body grew bigger, large wings appeared on her back, and her neck grew longer, making her now stand on four legs. When the flaming tornado disappeared with Mirage inside, Gideon, Robespierre, Gadget, Tammy, and Foxglove became shocked when they saw she had transformed herself into an evil giant dragon. The giant dragon now has light brown, black, and tan scales. She had black wings that matched some of her scales. And her eyes were as red as blood. Mirage roared at the crimson cat in her dragon form. Gideon then courageously charged towards her. Foxglove also charged towards her, but she was held back by Gadget yet again. As Gideon got closer, Mirage shot a blast of purple, green, and yellow fire at him. Gideon took a direct hit from the blast and fell to the ground. Gideon got right back up as breathed another blast of fire at him. But Gideon combated against it by whacking the dragon on the nose with his sword, causing her to growl in pain and snap her jaws at him. Gideon quickly got away as Mirage blew another blast of purple, green, and yellow fire. Then she lunged at Gideon and bit at him, but she missed him as Gideon jumped back. "Look out, Gideon!" yelled Robespierre. Gideon then hid as Mirage looked for him. When she got near him, Gideon jumped out and slashed at her head with his sword. Gideon shortly roared in pain and bit at him. Then she reared up and breathed another blast of fire, setting the trees around the area on fire. At that moment, Gideon realized that he had no chance against the pure evil dragon head-on. So he climbed back on top of Robespierre as the kitten took to the air. But Mirage chased after the crimson cat. Mirage continued to breathe fire at him, but Gideon dodged it by rolling out of the way. He spun around real quick and shot his sword at her face. It was a direct hit, and Mirage roared at him. Gideon climbed up to a cliff, and Mirage to pursue him. But when Mirage reached the limit, she entered into a clearing of the blackest clouds and Mirage was nowhere in sight. She looked around for him, sniffing for his scent. But not a trace of him was found. Then, out of nowhere, the crimson cat's sword was shot at her as something shot by. And Mirage took a hit from it. Then she was hit again by the sword. Then again. And again. Enraged, Mirage spun around, breathing a massive wall of yellow fire as Gideon and Robespierre tried to avoid it after hitting Mirage multiple times. When he tried to run past her, Mirage shot at him, but she missed. Watching the whole scene, the female Rescue Rangers and Robespierre could do nothing but watch in horror. When Mirage breathed another blast of yellow fire, Gideon blocked it with his shield, but he lost in the process. Mirage laughed evilly. Gideon quickly thought of a way to beat her now. Without his shield, there might be no chance against him. Then, he thought of Alice and the King and Queen of the land. He knew he would not let them down. He must end this! Then an idea popped into his mind and started diving down. And Mirage dove after him. Gideon realized must time this perfectly. Or else it will fail. Then he began to concentrate. "Oh, sword of truth, fly swift and sure!" Gideon said to himself. "Let evil die and good endure!" When Mirage prepared to open her mouth to bite at Gideon again, the crimson cat quickly spun around and shot his sword right into her chest. And everything inside exploded! Mirage groaned in pain and agony. Before they reached the ground, Mirage took one final lunge at him, but Gideon jumped out of the way as Mirage crashed to the ground and exploded in a massive ball of fire. When the fire died down, Gideon landed and looked into the impact crater, seeing what was left of Mirage. Mirage, the mistress of all evil and darkness, is now finally dead! Category:Fan Fiction Category:Sleeping Beauty Parodies Category:Sleeping Beauty Category:Sleeping Beauty Fanmake Category:Sleeping Beauty Movies-Spoofs Category:Sleeping Beauty spoofs